While production systems are changing into systems of producing many kinds but small amount of products, an identification, which is used for the management of products, semi-products, parts, etc., composed of metals, glass, or burned ceramics, etc., has been required to be excellent in heat resistance and durability and capable of being easily and directly adhered to even a curved surface of a desired article.
Hitherto, as an identification which is excellent in heat resistance and durability and can be directly fixed to an article, there is known a plate type identification composed of a metal, a porcelain enamel, or a burned ceramic. However, in the conventional identification, there are various problems that screwing is required for fixing the identification plate, which makes the fixing procedure troublesome, fixing of the identification plate to a curved surface of an article is difficult due to the poorness in flexibility, and it is difficult to make labels by forming patters in place as occasion may demand.
On the other hand, it is known a process of forming burned patterns by directly coating a pasty ink composed of glass powder, pigment(s), etc., with a binder on an article by a screen printing system, etc., or by once coating the ink on a transfer paper and transferring the coated patterns onto an article, followed by burning the coated patterns. However, in this process, there are problems that coating of the pasty ink on a curved surface is difficult, the amounts of screens, etc., being previously prepared in a system of producing many kinds but small amounts of products become huge, and also a long time and a great deal of work are required in the preparation of them. In addition to the aforesaid problems, in the case of transferring the pattern from a transfer paper to an article, there is a problem that the patterns transferred to the article are liable to fall off.